


Double, Double, Waddles and Trouble

by ltskiki



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pansexual Mabel Pines, Religion, Trans Male Character, Wiccan - Freeform, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ltskiki/pseuds/ltskiki
Summary: Mabel and Dipper return for their 4th Summer in Gravity Falls. This time, Mabel is ready to be openly Wiccan. Can she manage to have a magickal time?Very fluffy, and talks a lot about religion, always in a positive light!





	1. On the Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> All spells in this story are either made by me, or found in literature and heavily influenced by me and my beliefs.

"Spirits, spirits, I ask of thee, a fantastic summer, months only three. O spirits, spir-"

"Mabel, you guys are going to miss your bus! Whatever you're doing, hurry up."

"Sorry mom!" Mabel exhaled, blowing out the single candle in front of her. She stood up from her kneeling position, quickly stuffing mason jar into her travel bag.

She took a deep breath, going over the incantations in her head as she turned the knob on her bedroom door.  
"Bye, kitty." She picked up her fluffy white cat, kissing it's forehead gently and setting it back down.  
She met her father in the living room.

"Honey, you always overpack! How could you possible need 5 duffle bags for one summer?" Mr. Pines scolded, moving to open up a dark grey suitcase.

"Stop!" Mabel cried out, moving between her dad and the bag.  
"I mean..I keep all my _personal items_ in that bag." She said, blushing. She knew her 'late blooming' was a sore subject, especially with the men in the family. As planned, he backed away like it was filled with snakes.  
"Okay, honey, I know how much space your sweaters and..other things, can take, just don't take up too much space up on the bus, you and your brother aren't the only ones riding.

"I won't, Dad." She said, tucking her long hair behind her ear, before moving along into the garage.

The bus stop was only a few blocks away, but it was a tradition to say goodbyes late as possible. Dipper and Mrs. Pines were already seated. She slipped into the back seat, fastening her seatbelt as the garage door creaked open. The ride seemed to take forever, even though it was just a few minutes. Mabel was bursting out of the car with her luggage in tow the second the car stopped. Dipper followed slower, adjusting his new hat. 

"Now make sure you guys call at least once a week like you promised. And remember, Mabel, take your pills!"

"I got it, Mom." Mabel replied, shaking her hello kitty purse to emit the familiar clack of medication.

"I know sweetie, it's just such a long time to not see you guys! We love you."

Mabel and her brother both moved to hug her, their father reluctantly coerced in.

When the hug was over, her dad moved Dipper to the side and started conversing.  
"Remember, kid, I don't want you sleeping or working hard with your binder on. I know it's hard, but your safety is our priority."

"I know, Dad. I promise I'll be careful." Dipper said softly. After a 'atta boy!' and a small noogie, he joined his sister as the bus pulled up 

"Ready for another Gravity Falls summer?" Mabel asked, squeezing his hand.

"Have we ever been?"


	2. Amethyst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins arrive in Gravity Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some more exposition, but expect more to come!

Mabel anxiously reached for the small glass bottle just above her chest. She tried to remember all of the properties of the small purple rocks inside as she fingered the thin silver chain, closing her eyes.  
 _reduces stress, alleviates negativity, academic success.._  

After calming herself, she glanced for the hundreth time at her phone. 

"Mabel, we're on a bus; you don't need Google Maps." Her brother said, irritated at her impatience.

"This way I know we're only-" she reopened the app, "47 minutes away...oh my god, we're only 47 minutes away! Do I look okay?" She attempted to smooth down her permanently frizzy hair.

"You look fine, I'm sure everyone is excited to see you again, no matter what your hair looks like."

She was about to protest when her phone buzzed.

_'We're excited to see you!'_  

Attached was a picture of Pacifica making a peace sign, and Waddles giving the camera an experimental sniff.

Mabel squealed loudly, causing most of the bus to turn around and scoff. 

_'I'M SO EXCITED TO SEE U GUYS TOO OMG'_    
She texted back quickly, handing the phone to her brother.

"Look at how cute they are! I can't believe it's been four months."

Mabel hadn't seen her girlfriend or Pig since February, when Pacifica and her had planned a visit. Pacifica was 'mansion-schooled' as she called it, and Mabel had an entire week off for the quarter's end. It was wonderful, not only did Waddles finally met the rest of the Pines family (he got along surprisingly well with Fluffy) Pacifica had spent nine days with them.   
While she had been to Los Angeles and San Francisco plenty of times, she'd never been anywhere else in California. Dipper and Mabel had fun showing her around their small   
suburban town.

When her family helicopter came to pick her up, even Mabel's parents were sad to see her go. She could be a little blunt, but her manners had changed quite a lot; she was very polite and grateful they let her stay at their home, even though she had first acknowledged Mr. Pines as a butler when he opened the door.

Mabel was jolted out of her thoughts by the bus creaking to a stop. She couldn't believe it; they were finally here! Her eyes began to tear up as she looked through the window and saw every member of her Oregon family.

She turned to her brother, not surprised to see him quckly wiping his eyes. After a small, silent exchange, Mabel pushed him against the window and ran, giving herself a headstart to jump in the small crowd.

"I MISSED ALL OF YOU GUYS SO MUCH OH MY GOD!" She yelled, grabbing as many people as she could into a large hug, and Dipper joined in after a beat.

"Kids!" Grunkle Stan and Ford yelled together.

"What's that, Dippy?" Stan pointed at his arm. "A muscle?"

Dipper smiled brightly, happy to have an excuse to brag about his latest track meet.

Mabel turned away, and greeted everyone else with big hugs.

"Grenda! Wait, I thought you were still in Europe?" She said, confused as her large friend rolled her eyes. 

"I went home early, Marius was being a real jerk."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." 

Grenda cracked a smile, "It's fine, I'm a single lady once again."

"You go, girl!" They high-fived.

Candy popped up from behind her.   
"As am I!"

"Hey girl! I missed you guys so much! Texting just isn't the same."

"We missed you too!" Grenda said, grabbing Candy and Mabel into a large hug.

"Grenda. Crushing. Us." She choked out,   
coughing as she let go.  
"I'll talk to you guys later today, I have to find'-"

"HON!" She heard a familiar yell behind her and immediately burst into tears.

"PAZ! I MISSED YOU I-" her cry was subsequently ended as Pacifica pulled her into a passionate kiss. She couldn't believe how great it felt to be able to hold her girlfriend after so long. She smelled like dark chocolate and coconut shampoo.

They hardly noticed the silence around them until Stan put a hand on Mabel's shoulder.  
"Alright girls, save it for when you sneak out later." He laughed roughly.

"Okay." She giggled as Pacifica's pale face turned red.

"Hey, when did this happen?" Mabel asked, lifting up a lock of her blonde hair, now tinged with purple on the bottom. She blushed even harder.

"I wanted to surprise you! I did it after we skyped last thursday."

"It looks so cute, Paz." She said sincerely. The light purple complimented her skin tone, and matched the lilac of her American Apparel skirt.

"Alright crew, it's time to take these freeloaders back to the shack!" Stan bellowed, the crowd letting out a few boos, especially from the three girls surrounding Mabel.

"I'ts okay guys, I'll call all of you later and we can have a sleepover!" Mabel piped up. 

"Yay!" Candy and Grenda cheered, bumping

"I'll bring Waddles back to the shack tonight." Pacifica assured Mabel, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I'm so happy you're here." She said softly.

Mabel smiled, her eyes getting watery again as she watched her crew walk back to their respective parts of town. She was home.


	3. Howlite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it okay for a fifteen year old to let their partner sleep over? Dipper and Stan disagree

"This is so not fair!" Dipper griped, his arms crossed. 

"We're not having this discussion anymore, I'm right, you're wrong." Stan said, obviously irritated.

"I'm just saying, if I had a girlfriend, you'd never let me _spend the night_   with her!"

"Your key word is _if_ , son." 

"Oooh, burn!" Mabel whooped, giving her grunkle a high-five.

"That's beside the point-"

"Dipper! We're done." He turned around to enter the kitchen. Dipper clenched his fists.

"Why do you always choose her over me?"  
Mabel's playful smile faded, grabbing her brother's arm.  
"Stan, stop."

"Because I trust her more than you! You happy?" Stan shouted, ignoring Mabel's plea.

Dipper's face fell. He quickly grabbed his bags and ran up to the attic. Stan sighed, giving Mabel a quick wave to follow him.

He sat down in his dirty recliner, motioning for her to sit across from him.  
"I'm sorry, hon, I didn't mean to say that. I just-"

"Is it true?" She interrupted, leaning forward.

He hesitated for a moment. "..yes. I know Dipper and you have gotten into your fair share of trouble, but you don't lie to me like he does."

Mabel nodded. She hadn't really thought about it, but it was true. When Mabel let a muddy Waddles into Stan's bed, she told him. When she broke his 'vintage' lamp, he was the first to know. When she realized she was attracted to girls...she told him.

"This isn't about me." Mabel realized, standing up.

"You're mad because Dipper never told you he was trans! You had to look through his stuff to find out!" Mabel exclaimed. 

"No, Mabel-"

"I appreciate you trusting me. Me and Pacifica aren't ready for whatever Dipper thinks we are, you know that. But you also know Dipper lies to you because every mistake he makes, you call him out on it! He loves you, and you're just resentful because he was scared to tell you the truth."

He opened his mouth, than closed it again. He knew his niece was right. He had been so angry the summer before, Dipper had been acting so strange. He'd take long breaks from work, whispering to Mabel and just heading upstairs without permission from him. He even found empty pill bottles in the bathroom trash bin, the medication's name and health warnings scratched out. It was only when he found his binder while he was in the shower that he knew what they were.  
Testosterone pills.

Stan felt completely betrayed. He'd been staying with him every summer the past 3 years, and didn't feel comfortable enough to tell him about his gender identity? It was a slap in the face.

"We'll take about this later. Have fun with your friends, don't make too much noise." He said gruffly, the hurt in his eyes betraying him as he walked to his room.

Mabel sighed. She almost wished she was 12 again, fresh off the bus; back when Stan treated them equally. They were both just annoying kids to him then, now they're 'real people' with different personalities and emotions. She quickly arranging her hair into a messy bun on top of her head, her hands eager for an activity. 

She hopped up suddenly as she heard the doorbell ring. "I'm coming!" She yelled as it rang about 15 more times in quick succession. She threw open the door as Grenda pushed it again.

"Hey girls!" Mabel grinned, inviting Grenda, Candy, and Paz inside with a wave of her hand.

"SLEEPOVER!" Candy and Grenda yelled together, pushing a frazzled Paz across the threshold.

Mabel laughed, grabbing a hold of her girlfriend's hand.  
"Ready for the funnest night ever?" She whispered. 

"As long as I'm not deaf by morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this fic is going to be many short chapters to keep the story rolling and uploading more.


	4. Lapis Lazuli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover!

"Waddles!" Mabel let out a squeal of excitement as her girlfriend tugged on a pink leash, urging the little pig forward. It happily complied, his stubby legs running directly into the brunette's waiting arms. She gave him a quick belly rub and stopped, fingering the silver collar around his neck.

Pacifica beamed, kneeling down to their level.

"It isn't great? It's 67 diamonds! I mean, I have way more than in /my/ jewelry box, but-"

Mabel smiled cautiously, "Yeah, it's really pretty, I can tell you've taken good care of him. But I think he needs something a little more..simple."

"Oh, okay! We should go shopping tomorrow with your friends." She smiled nervously at Candy and Grenda, unsure of how to act around her former bullying victims. Luckily, they uncrossed their arms and gave polite grins.

"That's fine, Paz, I was thinking something a little more 'diy'" She explained, picking up her favorite swine.  
"Come upstairs guys! I still haven't finished unpacking."

The three girls gave each other confused glances as they followed her up the stairs. They were going to help Mabel unpack? That didn't seem like something she'd put on a sleep-over itinerary.

"Hey, Dipstick!" Mabel rapped her knuckles against the attic door. "You decent?"

He gave an audible sigh. "Yeah, come in."

Mabel held out her arms as an invitation to enter. 

Dipper was lying on his bed, an empty suitcase by his bedside table. His side of the room was already impeccable, save for the tattered indie band posters and cheesy vintage horror films. Pacifica recognized the green swamp monster and Dracula, but the rest were quite foreign.

 

Mabel's side, however, was still relatively bare except for her large collection of suitcases and duffle bags.  
"First thing first, posters that don't suck!" She said, already digging through bag numero uno.   
"Aha!" She exclaimed, pulling out a few rolls of paper. There were the standard motivational kitten posters ('stay pawsitive!') and a large picture of Hayley Kiyoko.   
"She's so cool." Mabel gushed, tracing the enlarged facial features of the artist.

"Oh, she's that one that sang that song you played when we were skyping!" Pacifica said, happy to recognize at least one thing.

"Girls like Girls? Yeah."

Dipper groaned, sitting up. "She literally listens to it every day, it gets old pretty fast."

"What about your depressing, whiny bands? Natural Milk whatever?" Mabel retaliated.

"Neutral Milk Hotel!" Dipper stood up. "They're good. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to try to find a quiet reading place." He quickly exited.

"Geez, is he okay?" Pacifica asked, putting a hand on Mabel's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. He's just mad because I got a girlfriend before him." She said, surprised at how smoothly the lie came off her tongue.

"Anyways, I can do the boring stuff later, let's get started!"

"Er, get started with what, exactly?" Candy spoke up, eyeing the heavy bag."

"We are going to witch-ify this whole room!" Mabel stated, waving her arms.

Candy and Grenda knew very little about witchcraft. Mabel had seemed interested in the subject the summer before, reading the library books aloud to them, oohing and ahing at the new information. If they were being honest, it bored them. If Candy wanted to read about love potions and broomsticks, she'd have picked up Harry Potter. It wasn't like any of this stuff was real, right?

But it seemed important to Mabel now, so she, Grenda, and Paz watched as Mabel opened a duffle bag and began pulling out various items.

There were candles and crystals, wood carvings, incense, and some small unidentifiable bones.

"Whoa." Grenda said simply, as the girls moved forward to peer into the grey bag.

"What's that? And that?" She and Candy asked.

"Pig heart." Mabel said simply, placing it on the corner of her desk.

"Mabel!" Pacifica gasped, confused and hurt.  
"Why would you keep that?"

Mabel turned around, scratching Waddle's ears. "It's okay, my science teacher sometimes lets students take home the extra dissection projects instead of throwing them away. They're all from farms!" She explained carefully as she pulled a seemingly canine skull from its precise wrappings.

"Aren't wiccans supposed to be like, vegetarians and love animals?" Pacifica asked.

"I do love animals!" She hugged her little pig as a testament. "I just believe in the circle of life. Coyotes hunt small critters and leave the unsavory parts to rot into the ground. Eventually this particular buddy died too. It was picked apart and the unsavory parts, the bones, were left. The rest nourished the earth, and I took it's skull." She lectured, enjoying sharing her beliefs.  
"Some day I'm going to rot too! I'll nourish the earth and help any other living things. And that's good."

The girls were silent for a moment as the processed the information for a few seconds. Mabel continued placing different items around the room, most were carefully placed onto the desk, but there was what looked like sea salt on the windows, branches above the door, and bottles of water in a patch of moonlight. 

It was quite peaceful, watching the usually bouncy and loud girl performing these acts that mean nothing to others, but were obviously very important to her. Candy and Grenda seemed interested in what was happening, but Pacifica felt something more.

It was strange, watching Mabel arrange crystals and herbs made her feel so..warm, and it wasn't solely admiration for her girlfriend. It was the vibe of the room. Before, it had seemed like a stuffy attic. Now it felt cozy and safe. Her eyes followed Mabel's hand as she struck match, carefully lighting a stick of incense and placing it into a container. Immediately Pacifica smelled the strong aroma. It was heavy, but smelled like a pine tree. Not the air freshener shit either, like a real forest.

Pacifica was jolted out of her calm state as Mabel finished setting up.

"This is my first real alter." She stated, smiling.  
"I had to hide everything under my bed at home, it was such a pain reassembling it every night."

"It's beautiful!" Grenda said, and the others nodded. It wasn't particularly fancy, there was a pentacle wrapped in rainbow yarn in the center, and different colored candles on each point. There were bones and jars skirting around the corners, and different crystals arranged in rainbow order. The desk itself had a shimmery pink cloth over it that peeped through the perfect chaos of the alter.

"So what do you do with it?" Pacifica asked, clearly curious.

"It depends." Mabel explained. "Sometimes when I need help, I light my candles and just..breathe and wish away my problems. Sometimes I need to charge my crystals, which can be pretty important, whether it's just for good vibes or something specific like a love spell or glamour."

"A love spell?" Candy repeated, a hopeful grin appearing on her face.

"Yeah, it's pretty simple-"

"Can you do it now?" She interrupted, walking over to the alter.

"I guess, but-"

"What's a glamour?" Grenda asked, picking up a jar filled with sparkles and some sort of rodent.

Mabel sighed. "Okay, why don't I just show you?"

The two girls whooped and yelled, even Pacifica laughed, excited to see her girlfriend get to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was unusually long, but I feel like the story flows better that way! Tell me which way you prefer in the comments if you have the time! Thanks for reading~


	5. Rose Quartz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover!

"Make the hot grocery dude fall in love with me!"

"I wanna be glamorous!"

Mabel backed away from the yelling girls, plopping down in the bed beside Pacifica.

"Okay, okay! One at a time."

"Can you make me a love potion then?" Candy asked eagerly.

"Well, it's not really a potion.." Mabel answered, digging through her travel bag until she clasped a small, pink stone in her hand.

"Roof time!" She announced, motioning the 3 girls to follow her as she climbed out the window.

"Um, is this safe?" Pacifica questioned, gingerly stepping over the window pane

"Yea, I do it all the time. Come on!" She said from above, the other two already at her side.

Paififca sighed and grabbed the wooden shingles to balance herself as she stepped onto the small hideaway.

It was beautiful, the moon was out, and with everyone asleep, there was no light pollution. She could see every star.

"Okay, now that we're situated," Mabel spoke, her legs crossed, holding up the stone. "This is rose quartz! It's commonly referred to as the love stone, though it has many other properties. Look up."   
The girls obediently gazed at the sky.

"It just so happens to be a full moon." She continued, smiling. "We're going to charge this crystal, along with some of these." She pulled out a few water bottles.

"What is 'charging'?" Candy asked, attempting to comb her pixie cut with her fingers.

"The moon emits strong energies, and they're intensified on full and new moons! Basically, we'll set the crystal up here in the moonlight, and in the morning we'll use it."

"This is so cool." Grenda commented. Mabel beamed.

"It was pretty simple!" She turned her attention to her short Korean friend. "That's all we can do for now, Candy, we can finish in the morning."

"That's alrigh-"

"Make me pretty now!" Grenda demanded.

"Chill, Gren, you're next! Let's head inside."

The group managed to maneuver to the window safely, and Mabel instructed them to sit in a circle.

"Okay, I want everyone to close their eyes, especially Grenda."

"How do you close your eyes more than someone else?" Pacifica asked, earning a glare from Mabel.

"Anyways, I want you guys to think about Grenda. Think of all the things that make her beautiful." 

Pacifica put her hand on her chin, thinking. The rough girl had bad acne, and a booming voice, but there was this strong feeling of confidence and drive. She always had her short copper hair in two pigtails, and they bounced as she moved. She was cute.

"Now, Grenda, I want you to think of something you'd want people to think when they see you. You can just say them in or head or-"

"A real girl." She replied immediately. "A girl who people like, a girl who's pretty. A girl that doesn't need estrogen pills or hormone blockers."

Mabel opened her eyes. "Grenda, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?" She replied, hurt.

"Glamours are for confidence, not talking down on yourself. You're a real girl! You are pretty, and your medication has nothing to do with it." She explained, grabbing her friend's hand tightly.

"I actually think I have some notes in my spellbook on femininity, if you want those." Mabel offered, already searching through her glittery moleskin. 

"Here." She pointed to a page titled 'Transfeminine Magick'.

"Can I see?" Grenda asked, mystified.

"Sure!" Mabel handed her the book, stilling looking at it over her broad shoulders.

"It says right here frankincense has been used to increase internal femininity for hundreds of years! It's a symbol of transformation, which is why it's associated with a phoenix."

Grenda smiled. "That's so cool!..what's frankincense?"

"Here." Mabel put up a finger, digging under her bed.

"This is frankincense incense! Just burn it whenever you feel like it, it smells really nice." She explained further, handing her friend a few wooden sticks covered in the material.

"Thanks! What else is there?"

"Tons of stuff! Hold on," Mabel took out her phone and snapped a few pictures on the page.

"I'll text these to you! It doesn't have any spells or complicated stuff, mostly crystals and herbs."

"Thanks, Mabel." Grenda said, almost in a normal volume.

"Yeah, this is really cool," Candy added. "I didn't really like the idea of..all this, but I know you're not doing anything sinful." 

Mabel nodded. She knew how religious Candy and her family were, many a bad night she would call or visit Candy, finding herself calmed by her kind prayers, even if she didn't share the same beliefs. She saw Christianity as beautiful, in a way. The devotion to a God and the kindness of his followers never ceased to amaze her. She somewhat wished her own religion was as widespread, it would be nice to have a community of her own.

"Okay, what do I get?" Pacifica teased, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder. Mabel grinned, cupping her head in her hands.

"Well you certainly don't need a love spell..and I think you're pretty glamorous."   
Pacifica laughed, pecking her on the cheek.

"You guys are so cute!" Grenda exclaimed with a hint of jealousy.

"Yeah, tell us the story about how you guys got together!" Candy chimed in.

"Again?" Paz asked.

"Yep!" The two replied together.

"I got it this time, Paz," Mabel plopped on the bed. "Everyone get comfortable." Pacifica groaned sarcastically as the girl propped themselves up by their elbows.

"It was a dark and stormy night," She began.  
"Dipper had a bad cold, so I was the one who ended up outside the mansion after Pacifica had called.  
She seemed more pissed off than scared of the goblin outside her window. It was kind of funny."   
"He was digging up my roses!" Pacifica defended.

"He almost killed you! Throwing a shoe at him probably didn't help."

"Okay, I'm finishing this one!" Her girlfriend interrupted, placing a hand over Mabel's mouth.

"So, after I so _bravely_  helped fend him off, he ran away-"

" _After_  I shot him with rock salt!"

She waved a hand dismissively. "Sure, whatever. After _that_ I let her inside. And she," she blushed slightly. "she looked so cute with her cat sweater and her shotgun..so I kissed her."

"Awww!" The other girls crooned.

The four of them spent a few more hours giggling and sharing stories from the past 9 months. Candy had cut her hair, got her first job (she was two checkout aisles away from the 'hottest guy in Walmart') and came to Austria with Grenda. The larger girl had gotten her permit, started estrogen, and broke up with Marius.

At about 12:30, Candy and Grenda were fast asleep in their sleeping bags on the floor, the latter snoring loudly. Pacifica rolled over in bed.  
"Mabes?" She tapped her partner slightly, waking her.  
"Yeah?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes groggily. "Am I hogging the sheets again?"

"No," Pacifica looked down. "Well, yeah. But that's not why I woke you up."

"S'matter?" She whined. Paz pursed her lips before speaking.  
"How did you know you were wiccan?"  
Mabel looked at her, seeming slightly more alert. "I guess I just..learned. I looked up a lot of stuff online, mostly google, but I had Internet friends who taught me a lot of what I know."

"Can you?"

"Can I what?"

"Teach me to be a witch."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this took a long time to post. Hope everything sounds coherent, it was hard writing so much dialog when all four of the characters use she pronouns


	6. A Brief Interlude!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pictures and descriptions of Mabel and Paz! Click the links to see them

(Art by my lovely friend @vintage_enough on instagram!)

Pacifica is 15 years old! She has long blonde hair (without them damn bangs) with purple tips! She has a (fake) septum piercing, and does her makeup and dresses like your typical instagram 'baddie'. Speaking of which, she is quite popular on instagram and youtube, even though half of her posts are of her and Mabel's dorky escapades.

   (art by me!) Mabel is also 15. She usually keeps her hair up in a messy bun, or twin buns! She's always wearing something with a pentagram or other sigil on it, and a different crystal depending on the day. She's also quite popular online, she has a youtube specifically about being Wiccan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually draw or visualize how characters look when I'm writing, hopefully this help you see them better!


	7. Tibetan Quartz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of the sleepover

"Bye, guys!" Mabel waved enthusiastically, holding the door frame as her two best friends started their ascent from the front stoop. They exchanged more brief pleasantries before she closed the door, turning to her attention to the blonde behind her.

"I love those girls, but they take a lot of energy." Pacifica commented, grinning. Her girlfriend giggled softly.

"Tell me about it. I think the syrup on those pancakes was a little too much sugar for Grenda." She responded, sobering up. "So, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah! I mean-" she started, gazing into Mabel's soft brown eyes. "Watching you and your processes, and the way you seem so at peace all the time..I want that."

"I wasn't always this way, you know that." Mabel said, looking away.

Pacifica knew. She knew about the pill bottles on her bedside table. The blue ones stopped the shakiness. The pink put her racing mind the sleep, and the green slowed the growth of scars that waved their way up her arms.

"I know that you can't put your recovery all on religion, I get that." She explained, brushing a platinum strand of hair behind her ear.   
"But I know what it means to you. And I think it means something to me too." She paused for a second.  
"Remember when we were 13, and my parents wouldn't stop fighting? You gave me a crystal and said you were praying for me. That night-"  
She stopped for a moment to wipe her eyes. "That night when my mom left, I held that crystal in my hand until I fell asleep. That's why I want to be a part of this."

"You never told me that." Mabel said, surprised.

"I thought you'd think I was dumb. That a piece of rock could make me feel like that."

"Paz," She started, giving her a light kiss. "You're not dumb...I think you have a gift."

"What?" Pacifica shook her head, confused. "All I did was think about how I wanted the fighting to stop." Her eyes widened suddenly as she locked eyes with her girlfriend.  
"And it did."

"Exactly." She suddenly smiled, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend excitedly.

"Paz, you're a witch!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was super short but I feel like the next part should be separate, I have some big things planned!


End file.
